1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sockets, more particularly to an socket with pick up cap.
2. Description of Related Art
Sockets are widely used in electronic field, such as computer. A socket for connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board, comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. Usually, a pick up cap is attached to the socket to cover the insulative hosing, the pick up cap can be sucked to move the socket conveniently and also protect the contacts from dust dropping into the socket. In related technology, the pick up cap has a latching claw downwardly extending, and the latching claw interferes with the insulative housing so as to retain the pick up cap to the insulative housing. When remove the pick up cap, downwardly press the pick up cap, the latching claw distorts and releases the insulative housing and then be removed.
However, the pick up cap is directly assembled to the insulative housing in a top to bottom direction, the contacts may be crushed by the pick up cap during an improper operation, and a large force is needed to put on/take off the pick up cap from the insulative housing.
Hence, an improved socket assembly is desired to overcome the above problems.